


Once Upon A Time

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hajime is a cutie, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), but you know, not really - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: He was trapped in nothingness. He didn't know how long exactly, but he was scared. So scared.“...Hajime,“ a monotone voice uttered beside him, “It is time to wake up.“That was, before Kamukura Izuru came to his rescue.





	Once Upon A Time

There was nothing. Just darkness, while he did nothing but trying to find a way out of this seemingly endless abyss. He didn't know how much time had passed. It might have been hours, it might have been mere minutes. It could also have been days, months, years–

 

He was scared. Scared of this darkness, scared of being alone, scared of the demons that were surely lurking in the depths of this place– his mind.

 

He spent his time talking to himself, trying to fill the silence in this void with his own familiar voice.

 

He spent his time crying, wanting to escape from this so badly– but he didn't know where _to_.

 

He spent his time–

 

“...Hajime,“ a monotone voice uttered beside him but there was no one there when he turned in the direction the voice came from, “It is time to wake up.“

 

He blacked out almost instantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of piercing red eyes and lots of black hair, leaning over him with a concentrated expression.

 

It was only really visible in the slight crease of the man's eyebrows, but he noticed it nonetheless.

 

When the man leaned back, his face went back to his normal – completely stoic and disinterested, _bored_ – face.

 

Two sticks fell onto the floor with a clatter.

 

Looks like the man hadn't even bothered to put them back neatly.

 

“My name is Kamukura Izuru and I have come to rescue you,“ the man said and added after a moment of silence, “But you may call me Izuru.“

 

He didn't know what exactly, but something about this man seemed awfully familiar, making him trust the man...

 

“...Izuru-nii?“ he tested the name out and that sounded about right.

 

...It made him feel comfortable. Whatever made him look and sound familiar, that is. The man might look scary at first glance, but maybe he just didn't know how to change his face? No, you can't change your own face... Through operation?

 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 

…

 

…

 

Expression! That was it!

 

Maybe the man had trouble looking less intimidating?

 

He looked up at Izuru, who stared at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows, most likely scrutinising him.

 

Izuru-nii nodded to himself, coming to some kind of conclusion. “Very well. You may call me 'Izuru-nii'.“

 

He clapped his hands in joy, “Yay! You can call me... ummm...“

 

He looked around the room in a hurry, trying to find some kind of clue to find out what his name might be.

 

“Hajime. Your name is Hajime,“ Izuru-nii answered his question helpfully.

 

“Call me Hajime then!“

 

He briefly wondered what his last name might be, but quickly discarded that thought because who needed a last name when you had a first, right?

 

But he was in Japan.

 

He sounded like some kind of foreigner.

 

Foreigners use first names, not people inside of Japan. They need their last name.

 

So what was his last name then?

 

...He could worry about that later!

 

After he stood up from his seat on a chair that looked like one of these ones you would see when you went to a dentist, he noticed how tall the other man was.

 

Unfair.

 

When would he grow up?

 

How old was he anyway?

 

He couldn't remember anything.

 

Anything would be a lie though, wouldn't it?

 

He could remember what it felt like to get looked at by a dentist, could remember the icy stone faces that teachers normally had – wasn't that just basic knowledge, though?

 

“We need to get going,“ Izuru-nii said and grabbed his hand, “Follow my lead.“

 

Hajime nodded hastily and wondered what got the other to panic like that.

 

Now and then, Izuru-nii would cover his eyes so that he wouldn't see anything for a few seconds, what kind of irritated him but what could he do?

 

Nothing, really.

 

And it smelled weird.

 

Some part of his mind recoiled into itself when the stench reached his nose.

 

 

After a while cold air hit his skin – that was only barely covered by one of these things you would wear at a hospital – and he sighed in relief. He didn't know why.

 

His eyes were wide open as he took in everything around him.

 

The sky was red – wasn't it supposed to be blue? – and in the distance, he could see many destroyed buildings. It was also dark out, so that it was a miracle that he could even _see_ that far.

 

He coughed into his hand. The air was weird. “Ugh... what's happening, Izuru-nii?“

 

The older man looked down at him with just the slightest hint of exasperation, before he turned around to look at a cackling newcomer.

 

Hajime ran a shiver down his spine as he hid behind Izuru-nii for protection, while also seeing the newcomer approach.

 

It was a woman.

 

After her followed an army of strange-looking bears.

 

“Awww, are you finally done playing around?“ the woman with strawberry blonde twin tails asked, her voice sounding not even the least bit inviting to Hajime, “I already thought that you might've died, you know! I was worried!“

 

Izuru-nii stiffened. “It should be of no concern to you how long I attend to my business.“

 

“But waiting's so boooooriiiing!“ she complained and Hajime had the feeling that Izuru-nii suppressed the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.

 

“I never asked you to wait for me,“ Izuru-nii replied, “You should have stayed with your classmates. They will start suspecting something soon if you won't return before midnight.“

 

The woman came to a halt in front of them, the bears directly behind her.

 

Izuru-nii still hadn't let go of his hand.

 

Hajime didn't want him to, in all honesty.

 

...Maybe he was just imagining that, but the woman looked even more terrifying than Izuru-nii.

 

No, that wasn't right, Izuru-nii wasn't terrifying, he just...

 

He just...

 

_Changed_...

 

That... that didn't make him terrifying, right?

 

He was still...

 

Wait, huh?

 

“You seriously worry too much!“ the woman responded cheerfully, before she got all gloomy and mushrooms seemed to grow on her head, “Even if they would notice, what would it matter? My plan is destined to fail anyway...“

 

...She... He couldn't read her. Maybe that was the terrifying thing about her?

 

That he couldn't read her like he could read Izuru-nii?

 

The woman was like a puzzle to him from the moment she spoke up. He never knew what she was actually feeling. If what she said was what she really felt or if it was just an act.

 

What he did know was that that woman was really, really dangerous, even though she might not look like it.

 

And also...

 

…

 

…

 

Why was everyone taller than him?! Even the _bears_ – not real ones, but still... bears – were bigger than he was! Probably. But he wasn't about to run up to them to look if that was really the case.

 

“Is he pouting?!“ she squealed and he flinched out of his thoughts abruptly, “Oh my god, that's like, _so_ adorable! I might just eat him up because he's such a sweet little thing!“

 

Even though it was barely noticeable, the grip on his hand tightened.

 

“Don't touch him,“ Izuru-nii said and sent just the tiniest bit of a glare towards the woman.

 

The woman seemed to pick up on it regardless.

 

“Oooh?“ she asked and her eyes widened, “Is someone an overprotective older brother?“

 

Izuru-nii glanced down at him without actually moving his head, before he focused on the woman again.

 

“Do you really think I would hand him over to you of all people after just rescuing him?“ Izuru-nii asked calmly, “If you do think so, however, you're a fool.“

 

“Of coooourse you have to be like that! I just wanna cuddle someone _cute_ for a change! I mean Tsumiki's fine and all but she's so goddamn _horny_ , I can't stand it!“

 

...Horny?

 

“Then don't do that with her. It is as easy as that.“

 

“It's not! Well, technically it is but... You're no fun at all Kamukura! Don't try to reflect this onto me!“

 

“I just did.“

 

“...Ugh. I love you but _ugh_ , you can be irritating. I guess that adds to the despair though!“ the woman said and giggled, “Aaaah... Well, I'll come back to the headquarters tomorrow for a bit, if I can sneak out, so just... stay in your room or whatever. Just don't hide him! If you do, I'll tell everyone to kill him on si– Don't look at me like that! It was a joke, _jeez_! I would want to kill him myself, of course! Gyahahahahahaha!“

 

If Hajime wouldn't have been there, Izuru-nii would've lashed out for sure.

 

“It's so fun to finally be able to tease you, you know!“ the woman continued, “Normally you're just so hopelessly stoic and shit and now you finally show emotions! Even though they're barely noticeable, don't think I can't see them!“

 

...Was Izuru-nii surprised?

 

Hajime was sure that the woman wouldn't be able to catch up on that because that was like the slight crease of his eyebrows earlier. Barely, _barely_ noticeable.

 

Just if you would stand right in front of him.

 

Although–

 

“You seem to be hallucinating,“ Izuru-nii responded, “I am not capable of feeling anything.“

 

Why was Izuru-nii lying? Lying was bad, right?

 

Well, he didn't show any emotions most of the time, but that didn't mean that he didn't _have_ any emotions, right?

 

“Sure I am,“ the woman chuckled one last time, before she took another few steps forward and kneeled down in front of him – in front of Izuru-nii, technically – and tilted her head with a huge smile on her face, “My name's Enoshima Junko! It's nice to meetcha!“

 

“H-Hello, Enoshima-san,“ Hajime greeted hesitantly and tugged at Izuru-nii's sleeve in discomfort.

 

“Call me Junko-chan!“ Enoshima said and patted his head, “Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?“

 

“You did, a few minutes ago, several times...“

 

Enoshima blinked, before she laughed loudly, “Cheeky little boy!“ she said and then looked at Izuru-nii who stared at her blankly, “Hey Kamukura, he reminds me of you! Dunno why! Just... _with_ emotions and all! Hey hey, so they didn't–“

 

Izuru-nii turned him around and the only thing he could hear next was a _thud_ followed by a groan and several bears starting to laugh.

 

_Mechanical_ bears. That's it.

 

Izuru-nii covered his eyes again.

 

The next time he could see, no bear was laughing and instead they were all sprawled out across the ground. Heavily damaged. _Destroyed_.

 

What happened in the few seconds he wasn't able to see?

 

“Awww, no fun Kamukura! Now I have to– actually, that's good so I don't need to make a detour to the headquarters again... Thanks, Izuru-nii!“ she mocked Izuru-nii, who stayed completely calm despite probably getting irritated.

 

Enoshima sat on the ground and slowly stood up again, “What's his name anyway? I don't wanna call him... actually, what if I just call him Su–“

 

“Hajime,“ Izuru-nii glowered, “His name is Hajime.“

 

“Fine, fine!“ she giggled and then turned around to leave in the direction she came from, “See ya tomorrow, Hajime-chan!“

 

Hajime stayed silent.

 

When Enoshima was out of sight, he sighed relieved. “S-She's scary...“

 

Still holding his hand, Izuru-nii kneeled down in front of him like Enoshima had done earlier.

 

But compared to Enoshima, Hajime felt comforted when Izuru-nii did it.

 

“She is,“ Izuru-nii answered him and ruffled his hair, “But she shouldn't be. She is not that big of a threat at all. At least not as long as I am with you. So stay by my side and don't run off, you hear me?“

 

Hajime nodded.

 

And although Izuru-nii's tone didn't change, Hajime knew that he was pleased the next time he spoke up, “Good,“ he said and stood up again, “Now let us go to our temporary home.“

 

And so, they walked toward their new, like Izuru-nii had said, _temporary_ home.

 

Izuru-nii still hadn't let go of his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is seriously not good for my heart
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
